"Friday Night Fights" transcript (Dramatizing)
18:31 -- RECAP TIME -- 18:31 *** AnneMaria| is now known as TotalDramaNaruto 18:31 Chris: LAST TIME on Total Drama Reloaded... 18:31 *le recap* 18:31 (Voice everyone, Bigez) 18:31 (TRANSCRIPTER?) 18:31 -- NEW EPISODE, everyone waking up and doing their thang -- 18:32 (Ryan was just waitin for Bigez wasnt he?) 18:32 (I think so. :| @TDN) 18:32 (I want to point out that we no longer have a transcripter.) 18:32 (aw, why?) 18:32 (Also, yes, yes I was.) 18:32 * DawnStarr is meditating over the mess hall 18:32 Aw. What a good sleep. 18:32 Lightnin' feels all refreshed. 18:32 (Cause Sam is fat, that's why) 18:32 (I can try if ya want) 18:32 (DDDD:) 18:32 Brick: *wakes up and goes to mess hall* 18:33 ._. 18:33 *wakes up and picks teeth* Aah, this luxury cabin is mighty nice. 8) 18:33 (Sorry, thought I DC'd) 18:33 Sam:*did not sleep, was up all night playing video games* Ugggghhh, time for breakfast. *goes to mess hall* 18:33 *wakes up* 18:33 *goes down into the mess hall* 18:33 Time to get some sha-food. 18:33 Chris bettah be gettin us actual matresses at the merge. 18:33 >.> 18:34 (oh, god, this is going to suck. xD) 8:34 (Conf) I'm extremely paranoid. Last episode gave me quite the scare. I did win though, out of pure luck. 18:34 C: *Serves food* 18:34 We have actually do have matresses, Chris just recycled them. 18:34 *** Aimers has joined #dramatizing 18:34 (CONF) Brick: I think I'm doing pretty well in the game. :) I haven't made any enemies and my team is far superior to the other team. 18:34 Well, more like Hurricane Wawanakwa. 18:34 * DawnStarr breaks concentration and fall through the roof of the mess hall onto the ground. 18:34 A-Ah! 18:34 *receives food* 18:34 C: Here is some crude I found at the back of the fridge, ENJOY! -_- 18:34 *receives food* 18:35 I am not eatin' this. 18:35 >.> 18:35 (CONF) Lightnin' is supah-confident about his skills. Lightnin's totally gonna get far. And when the merge comes, he's gonna put the pedal to the... Uhh... Nevah' mind. 18:35 * DawnStarr lands onto Chef 18:35 Brick: *sees Dawn* You okay, ma'am? :| 18:35 Dude, this looks like it's been in that fridge for three years! 18:35 Erm... S-Sorry Chef... 18:35 YOU WILL EAT WHAT YOU ARE GIVIN' :@ 18:35 Dude, don't talk to her, she's on th' otha; team. 18:35 * DawnStarr gets up 18:35 Thanks Brick. 18:35 I'm fine. 18:35 * DawnStarr smiles. 18:35 *** Jo| has quit (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 18:35 Brick: Alright, that's good. 18:35 (fail!) 18:35 (CONF): The food here is HORRIFIC. 18:35 (Where is Dakota?!) 18:35 cover! 18:35 (...) 18:35 Never touch me again. >_> @Dawn 18:36 (Right... here...?) 18:36 *** TotalDramaNaruto is now known as Jo| 18:36 It was an accident! 18:36 Sha-please. 18:36 I DON'T LIKE BEING TOUCHED, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. :@ 18:36 That's like saying Staci's lies were an accident, Staci. :c 18:36 *** Jo|_ has joined #dramatizing 18:36 Calm down, girlie. @Sam 18:36 (...nevermind) 18:36 (IT IS CHEF. -_-) 18:36 Well, I refuse to eat this crud. >.> 18:36 (;D change plz.) 18:36 (whoops. xD) 18:36 * DawnStarr leaves into the dining part. 18:36 (*@chef) 18:36 *** Jo| is now known as TotalDramaNaruto 18:36 (CONF) Brick: When we first started Total Drama Loading, I thought I'd hate the other team. And to some extent I do. It's just Dawn is somewhat un-hateable. It'd be like hating a bunny, it just cannot be done. Unless that bunny is holding one of your teammates captive!! 18:37 -NickServ- This nickname is registered. Please choose a different nickname, or identify via /msg NickServ identify . 18:37 (OMG SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU PEOPLE STUPID!? BROWN IS CHEF YELLOW AND BROWN IS SAM!? :@) 18:37 Whoops.... 18:37 *** Jo|_ is now known as Jo| 18:37 (OH, BROWN IS CHEF CAUSE HE'S BLACK, HUH?! >.>) 18:37 (CONF) Brick betta' not get into something serious wit' that Rat dude. She's not even sha-hot. Come on. 18:37 I love you. 18:37 (....Pretty much yes.) 18:37 me. 18:37 (XD What's going on?) 18:37 will! :D 18:37 C:*Wakes out of the mess hall* Stupid kids. >_> 18:37 back to RP 18:37 S: Touchy. :s 18:38 * DawnStarr sits down at the Rat's table. 18:38 That dude needs to sha-chill. 18:38 Chris: GOOD morning campers! :D 18:38 Ugh, what could you possibly want this time? :| 18:38 Morning Chris! :D 18:38 Good morning? What kind of torture do you have for us today? 18:38 *bites her lip angrily* 18:38 Good morning Chris, your aura screams out positivity. 18:38 >.> 18:38 What did you just find earlier back at your trailer? 18:38 Chris: Time for today's March Madness challenge ;) 18:38 Dawn. I think his "aura" screams out lonelyness, and failure. 18:38 Anotha' challenge! Time for ligh'nin' to test his sha-skills 18:38 :D 18:38 (OMG are you serious?) 18:38 (I thought this took place during the summer.) 18:39 (Isn't this supposed to be summer?) 18:39 Ooh, b-ball! That's Ligh'nin's fave sport! 18:39 (CONF) Chris: This challenge actually has very little to do with basketball, but the writers thought it'd be cool. 18:39 That basketball challenge? :| 18:39 Chris: SHUT UP, THIS EPISODE IS AIRING IN MARCH. 18:39 Besides football, and soccer, and, Never mind, boi 18:39 WALL 18:39 WALL 18:39 WALL 18:39 Chris: SO PRETEND LIKE IT'S MARCH, OKAY? D:< 18:39 (no) 18:39 Stupid Teletoon. >.> 18:39 (it's a reality show) 18:39 I don't watch TV... 18:39 (Conf) It's not March. 18:39 But this is in the middle of July, it seriously takes producers to edit this for seven months? ._. 18:39 (Do you know what the fourth wall is?) 18:39 (yes) 18:39 (I love making non-canon-ness) 18:39 Chris: Anyway, today we're doing a sports challenge! :D 18:39 (Not you, TDN.) 18:40 Are gymnastics and option? 18:40 :c 18:40 I do. And Chris chipped it. 18:40 *an 18:40 (but it wasn't broken cause it's a reality6 show, so they know it's a show) 18:40 (oh) 18:40 {Lol, true.] 18:40 Brick: Wait so... If this is March, we went back in time? :| Or did we go forward in time?! How long have we been on this island?! I DUNNO. *derp face* 18:40 Ooh, sha-sweet! Lightnin's gon' KILL in this challenge! 18:40 Yah. 18:40 No, The Rats have this one, bro. 18:40 I've... never played basketball. 18:40 Dawn. 18:40 Chris: The first sport we will be doing is... GOLF :D 18:41 Sha-losa'. 18:41 It's quite simple Dawn. You dribble, dribble, and shoot. ;D 18:41 ... 18:41 ... 18:41 >.. 18:41 ... 18:41 XD 18:41 Imagine it as you throwing some evil spirits into the warp of cleaning, or some crud like that. 18:41 Suddenly, Ligh'nin' don't seem so happy no more. 18:41 (*just wants to fit in*) 18:41 Oh. 18:41 GOLF! 18:41 :D 18:41 Nice 18:41 (so many PJs) 18:41 (CONF) Watching golf is as fun as watching grass grow. >.> 18:41 Golf? 18:41 I don't play any sports... 18:41 Gah, I hate golf. >_> 18:41 That's an old person sport, Chris, you must play it! 18:41 Chris: The contestants playing are... Jo and Anne Maria! 18:42 ._. 18:42 {Cue scene of Chris playing Golf} 18:42 Yes. :d 18:42 (Why is Dakota not doing anything?) 18:42 Jo will destroy her! D: 18:42 Go Jo! :D 18:42 Chris: But we won't be playing normal golf :p 18:42 Sha-mutants? 18:42 Sha-shutup. 18:42 We won't? ._. 18:42 Sha-owned 18:42 Oh good mother of Staci, which I think is Lilly Doors. 18:42 Chris: Jo and Anne Maria will be on pedestals in the air, swinging golf clubs at each other! First one to fall loses. Any questions? ;) 18:42 (Dakota should be hogging the spotlight right now. :p) 18:43 Pssssh. 18:43 (Why do you care? @Copper) 18:43 Chris. 18:43 Anything goes right? 18:43 Honey, you gawt nothin' on me. 18:43 ;) 18:43 @Jo 18:43 (Jesus Christ, okay.) 18:43 (Because I love her! @ Ryan) 18:43 * DakotaMilton poses in front of the paparazzi. 18:43 (There. I hope we're all satisfied._ 18:43 (There. I hope we're all satisfied.)* 18:43 (That's better. :p) 18:43 Chris: Anything, and it's strongly enco-OH MY GOD, HEY DAKOTA :D 18:43 ... 18:43 (Belinda Doors. @Scott) 18:43 (:p) 18:43 (why aren't you Dakotaing it up as usal Ryan?) 18:43 Let's get this stahted! 18:43 Chris: *k so Anne Maria and Jo are on the pedestals with their golf clubs* GO! (please no godplaying) 18:43 *glares at Chris* Dude, do you have anything better to do than flirt with sixteen year-old girls that are way out of your league? :| 18:44 Awww. 18:44 (:| @TDN) 18:44 ... 18:44 Thanks, Scott!! 18:44 :D 18:44 Chris: Nope ;) @ Scott 18:44 *wacks Jo with a club* 18:44 (Love you, Anne Maria. <3) 18:44 Figured. 18:44 ;) 18:44 Mmm. 18:44 I don't wanna root for Jo, she is mean to me. D: 18:44 *dodges* ;D Come at me. 18:44 So Ill just stay quiet for this one. :@( 18:44 ... >.> 18:44 *:( 18:44 *throws the golf club at Anne Maria* 18:44 *tries to hit Jo- 18:44 (what? @Intern) 18:44 *is silently watching the fight with contestants* 18:44 ... 18:44 But we can easily win this challenge, and earn a point for our team. 18:44 SHA-GO, ORANGE GIRL! 18:44 THAT'S IT. 18:44 :@ 18:44 Chris: You're never quiet, I can always hear the sound of you jiggling @ Sam 18:44 Go Jo! 18:44 *begins beating the living bejesus out of Jo* 18:44 AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. 18:44 :D 18:44 D:< 18:45 LET'S GO. 18:45 Use that inner anger for everytime Lightning calls you a boy! 18:45 Let's go Jo! *nudges Sam* 18:45 *spit at anne-maria* Losing your spray on? ;D 18:45 .... 18:45 ENOUGH. 18:45 :@ 18:45 Woooo! 18:45 :o 18:45 Chris: *starts shooting golf balls at Jo and Anna Maria* I LOVE this game! :D 18:45 @Jo 18:45 *TACKLES JO OFF THE PLATFORM* 18:45 *pushs Anne-Maria off* 18:45 COME AT ME. 18:45 :@ 18:45 Use that inner anger for every time Lightning calls you a boy, Jo! 18:45 (Uh. XD) 18:45 (19:45 *pushs Anne-Maria off* --Sir, this is god playing. >.>) 18:45 but... you are a boy. :( 18:45 (push you off me XD) 18:45 Go Jo, you are a mean person hut at least.......you got.......hair? :D 18:45 (not.. off the platform XD) 18:46 (Both of you just godplayed, wtf) 18:46 (Ah.) 18:46 Huh Huh. Hair. 18:46 (XD @Nalyd) 18:46 Off-balance maybe? 18:46 *begins slapping Jo with her hands* 18:46 Go, Jo!! 18:46 LET'S GO.. TOOT FRUIT 18:46 Woo!! 18:46 Smack her like Lightning just but you in a marathon, Jo! :D 18:46 Go Jo! 18:46 *is pumping fist* :D 18:46 Chris: *continues shooting golfballs at their facial areas* 18:46 *jumped into the air and did a karate kick* WACHAAAA. 18:46 *claws Jo* 18:46 ... 18:46 YOU KNOW WHAT? 18:46 :@ 18:46 *jumps off her platform* 18:46 *tackles Chris* 18:47 ._. 18:47 Chris: :| NO, WHY GOD WHY?! 18:47 ._. 18:47 YAH! Great job Jo! WOO-HOO! 18:47 *begins beating the living bejesus out of Chris* 18:47 :@ 18:47 (yah? you're not staci. xD @scott) 18:47 Anne Maria, are you missing Vito and all your Anger is out? 18:47 I'm actually proud of anne maria for once. XD> 18:47 :o 18:47 (Vito doesn't exist.) 18:47 ILL SAVE YOU CHRIS! :D 18:47 TAKE THAT. 18:47 Ignore that 18:47 :@ 18:47 (CONF) Brick: Half of me wanted to help Chris, the other... didn't. :| 18:47 *punches Chris' stuble* 18:47 * Sam|Chef runs over in slow motion to Chris. 18:47 Chris: MY BEAUTIFUL STUBBLE, NOOOOO. 18:47 :s 18:47 *runs to try and save Chris* 18:48 Chris: DARN IT SAM, WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW?! IS IT CAUSE YOU'RE FAT, HUH?! 18:48 Take a hint just played on my phone. X3 18:48 (omg i love that song @zach) 18:48 *stops* :'( FORGET IT. :'( 18:48 Brick: I think he's trying to help you :| 18:48 *** Jam7 has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 18:48 Chris: I don't want his hands on me D:< 18:48 * Sam|Chef stops running and slow motion and stops trying to save Chris. 18:48 It's Rodney, Dawn. 18:48 :| 18:48 Uh, I don't know what to do. 18:48 :| 18:48 Chris: *gets up, brushes self off* Well, Rats win round one :| 18:48 Jo... I'd just... Stay there? 18:48 *gives Chris one final kick to the nuts* 18:48 :| 18:49 AGH. 18:49 YES! :D 18:49 Woop! 18:49 ._. 18:49 Aw, sha-come on, team. 18:49 D: 18:49 *throws her golf club away, killing an intern* 18:49 *walked off platform and walked to Anne-Maria* 18:49 (i have put your hearts up on loop) 18:49 How could you?! D: @Anne Maria 18:49 O___O 18:49 Ugh. 18:49 *dies* 18:49 Thanks. *nudge* 18:49 Anne Maria, this is all your fault!! 18:49 Chris: *is wearing his patented Chris Mclean brand-cup* Now, for round two! 18:49 Chris: Dawn vs, brick! :D 18:49 Brick* 18:49 ._. 18:49 But. 18:49 Oh, sha-no. 18:49 :o 18:49 Sometimes, there are more important things than winning. 18:49 >.> 18:49 GO DAWN! :D 18:49 @Jo 18:49 Dawn. 18:49 Just think.. 18:49 Brick can't hit a girl. 18:49 Brick versus Creepy Girl? But, he, like, likes her, yo! 18:49 ... 18:50 Ah, go soak your face. 18:50 :@ 18:50 @Dakota 18:50 (CONF) Brick is such a sha-detriment to our team. 18:50 You, have earned my respect. By giving me the win. ;D 18:50 Brick: *stands and salutes* Wait, I can't hit a girl with a golf club D: Unless she was holding my commanding officer hostage... :| Are you holding my commanding officer hostage/ :| 18:50 ?* 18:50 No... 18:50 (CONF) But he's sha-cool. If he gets away from creepy girl. 18:50 * DawnStarr gets up. 18:50 ._. 18:50 Chris: No, golf sucks. We're doing a NEW sport! 18:50 Huh? 18:50 Please let it be something easy. 18:50 :s 18:50 Chris: BASKETBALL :D 18:50 RAGE Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- meme 18:50 NO. 18:51 Dawn. 18:51 Chris: Each of you will have ONE shot to make the most impressive trick shot! 18:51 Oh crap. ._. 18:51 Triick shot? 18:51 Concentrate the evil aura into that one ball and throw it into the net of cleaning. 18:51 What's that? 18:51 ._. 18:51 Aw, sha-come-on. I wish I could do some b-ball. 18:51 Brick: Sounds easy enough, me and my cadet buddies used to play basketball :) 18:51 What's a trick shot? 18:51 Wow, that's... so... exciting Brick! 18:51 Chris: Essentially, you wanna get it in but make it look cool. 18:51 Oh. 18:52 The basket, right? 18:52 It means that the paparazzi is taking pictures on top the cabins, go ahead and look 18:52 Chris: Yep :) 18:52 Oh. 18:52 *** BrunoMartinkovit has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 18:52 Chris: Alright, since the Rats won last round, Dawn will go first! 18:52 Let's go Dawn, WOO-HOO! :D 18:52 (conf) *rage face* 18:52 Erm... 18:52 Dawn. imagine.. Me stomping bambi's face. 18:52 Perfect. 18:52 * DawnStarr holds the basketball in the hand. 18:53 W-What? 18:53 Brick: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO BAMBI?! D: He doesn't even have a mother!! 18:53 IF YOU DON'T THROW IT COOL. I WILL KILL BAMBI. 18:53 You would hurt an innocent creature like that?! 18:53 YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. 18:53 (Conf) Countless child's childhood ruined for one round? Yes. 18:53 Brick: Jo, you evil heartless she-devil! 18:53 It's Jo Dawn, of course she would do something like that. 18:53 The backboard is my face. D:< PROVE IT. 18:53 Prove that your a true animal lover, or are you a sham? 18:54 :'( 18:54 (JoxDawn conflict ftw) 18:54 Brick: She's bluffing. :| She's gotta be bluffing!... 18:54 *** WebkinzMania has quit (Remote host closed the connection) 18:54 Brick: Wait... Wasn't Bambi a cartoon? :| 18:54 * DawnStarr rages and throws the basketball at full power at the basket, it rebouncing back hitting Chris in the face, then flying back in the basket. 18:54 *grabbed Sam* Am I really bluffing? 18:54 No, Bambi is real. 18:54 Stop talking about Bombai and throw the basketball into the hoop, Brick!! 18:54 (CONF) Brick: I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm the hardest! :D 18:54 YES, NO, THE RIGHT ANSWER, JUST LET ME FREE. :'( 18:54 Great job Dawn! *high-fives* 18:54 Chris: O.O 18:54 Chris: OW. :'( 18:55 (TWHS. :| @Brick) 18:55 (Lol Brick is hard. D:) 18:55 Chris: WHAT THE F***. THAT WAS MY NOSE. 18:55 Conf Whoops... I think I went overboard... 18:55 >-> . Uh, sure. *let go of Sam* 18:55 Chris: OUCH. OH MY GOD. Is it bleeding? D: 18:55 * Sam|Chef runs away from Jo. 18:55 C-Chris! 18:55 *runs up* 18:55 Nope. 18:55 * DawnStarr runs over! 18:55 I'm sorry 18:55 Chris: It huuuuuurrrts. :'( 18:55 *takes care of Chris* 18:55 S-Sorry. 18:55 :s 18:55 *mimicks a commanding officer* ATENHUT. ._. 18:55 Chris: GET AWAY FROM ME. :'( Brick.. just... shoot it... :'( 18:55 Do you need tylenol, sir? ._. @Chris 18:56 * DawnStarr goes and sits down and cries. 18:56 Brick: :| *standing several feet from basket* 18:56 Brick: *does standard, simple shot* 18:56 *puts on straw hat, putting it on Dakota* 18:56 Brick: *gets it in* :| 18:56 *takes picture* 18:56 :| 18:56 T_T 18:56 Chris: Point to the maggots for not injuring me :'( 18:56 (...WTF?) 18:56 O_o 18:56 (@Scott) 18:56 What?! 18:56 ... ._. 18:56 T_T 18:56 I'm sorry team. 18:56 It is okay. D: 18:56 19:56 <+ScottCarmichael> *puts on straw hat, putting it on Dakota* 19:56 Brick: *gets it in* :| 19:56 <+ScottCarmichael> *takes picture* 19:56 :| 18:56 (WTF) 18:57 Dakota, here's a pic for the paparazzi? Hmm? 18:57 Ew. 18:57 *brings out stretcher* 18:57 I would never be seen in a STRAW HAT. 18:57 *motions for Chris to lie down on it* 18:57 Seriously, 21st century much? 18:57 But you just were, see? *hands picture to Dakota* 18:57 Chris: *lies down on stretcher* Wait.. before you take me away... 18:57 ? 18:57 ? 18:57 chris: I must explain the final part of the challenge. It is my duty as a host- NO. As a man. :'( 18:57 :( 18:57 Hurrry. D: 18:57 *nods....WITH FEELING* 18:57 I'm tired. 18:58 Take is easy will ya. :( 18:58 :s 18:58 (well?) 18:58 *it 18:58 Chris: The final round is going to be... football. Dakota and Lightning vs. Sam and Scott. 18:58 Football?!?!!? 18:58 Ewwww! 18:58 :o 18:58 Aw, sha-yeah! 18:58 HA. 18:58 Awesome! 18:59 Dakota, c'mon, you know you like foo'ball. 18:59 ILL DO IT! FOR CHRIS! 18:59 Mmm... Sam, just block. 18:59 What's football? 18:59 ._. 18:59 Whatever. 18:59 Sam, you have played football right? Do it for Chris! 18:59 Scott, just do your dirty trick or whatever. 18:59 Chris: but the delivery guy didn't understand which football we meant... So we got a football football and soccer goals. :| Our bad. 18:59 All right, I officially pity the fool. By the fool, I mean creepy girl. 18:59 *takes Chris away* 18:59 FOOTBALL AND SOCCER? 18:59 Chris: I'M NOT DONE. 18:59 O_O 18:59 My two favorite sha-sports! 18:59 Someone explain what football is? 18:59 *takes Chris back* 19:00 Sweaty men have fun on the ground. @Dawn. 19:00 Chris: Both pairs must get the football into the other team's goal. You can carry it, kick it, make out with it, whatever you've gotta do. 19:00 Tackling for the ball. 19:00 Sha-totally! You got it, dude! @Jo 19:00 I'm not a man! D: 19:00 ._. 19:00 Why? 19:00 *puts on a sweat band* Lets do this. :@ 19:00 That seems pointless? 19:00 Chris: Tackling is encouraged. 19:00 That seems pointless.* 19:00 *puts in mouthpiece* 19:00 Tacklin' is th' best part! 19:00 Ready, sir? @Chris 19:00 Chris: First pair to two points wins the challenge and will guarantee their team safety tonight. Any questions? 19:00 Sam, 19:00 * DakotaMilton fixes hair. 19:00 And I already got a cool uniform, yo. 19:00 Use your tubbiness for use. 19:01 * Lightning| puts helmet on 19:01 I played football on my varsity team last year. 19:01 Chris: *weakly*... Go... 19:01 Someone play some dramatic music! :@ 19:01 SHA-YEAH! 19:01 *takes Chris away* 19:01 *picks up football* 19:01 * Lightning| sprints. 19:01 *throws a stereo at Sam* 19:01 Sam, tackle Lightning! 19:01 Come on, ginga'! Gimme th' ball! 19:01 YES 19:01 * Lightning| runs fast. 19:01 * Sam|Chef plays "I need a hero" on the stereo 19:01 Sam, let's go! D:< 19:01 Lets do thia! :@ 19:01 Bet'cha can't catch th' ligh'nin! 19:02 *this 19:02 * DakotaMilton poses in front of the paparazzi. 19:02 Sam, tackle Lightning! *resumes running* 19:02 * Lightning| tackles Scott. 19:02 Gotcha! 19:02 Go Scott! Go get the ball! 19:02 * ScottCarmichael throws ball to Sam 19:02 * Lightning| charges towards Sam. 19:02 Sam! Catch it! 19:02 O.O 19:02 AHHH 19:02 DAKOTA! C'MON :@ 19:02 Sam, throw it back here! 19:02 SAM. ' 19:02 What?! 19:02 TUBBINESS. 19:02 What are we doing? 19:02 * Sam|Chef kicks it! 19:02 IF YOU DONT WIN. I WILL KILL YOU D:< 19:02 Get'cha head in th' game! 19:02 GO GET IT! 19:02 We're playing football! 19:02 D: 19:02 Oh! 19:02 *runs towards the football* 19:02 I can do that! 19:02 Dakota. 19:02 You will break your nails. 19:02 * Lightning| runs towards the football. 19:02 DAKOTA, GET IT 19:02 Sha-c'mon! 19:02 (Could people not participating in the challenge please be a little bit more on the not talking side? Thankya :3) 19:02 Dakota, the paparzzi's here! *continues running* 19:03 GET IT SCOTT! D: 19:03 (>-> fine.) 19:03 Dakota, ignore them! 19:03 They are?!?! 19:03 HELP! D:> 19:03 Where?!! 19:03 I'm sooo confused. 19:03 No! 19:03 They're not, sha-hottie! 19:03 :o 19:03 YUP. *points over to her goal* 19:03 Come on, play th' game! 19:03 * Sam|Chef runs towards the ball 19:03 *runs* 19:03 Did you just call me... hot?! :D 19:03 * Lightning| sprints. 19:03 I'll sha-talk to ya later 19:03 * DakotaMilton picks up the football. 19:03 PASS IT! 19:03 I'll win this for Lightning! 19:03 No, he called you ugly! *tackles Dakota* 19:03 :D 19:03 Looks like Lightning is the only one scoring. ;) 19:03 * DakotaMilton passes it to Lightning before she is tackled. 19:03 * Lightning| sprints. 19:03 * Sam|Chef runs behind Lightning 19:03 Sha-please! This's so easy! 19:03 You smell, like, really bad. D: @Scott 19:03 UGH! *gets up and runs towards Lightning* 19:04 * Lightning| kicks it into the goal, finally. 19:04 *BREATHS HEAVILY* 19:04 Chris: One point for the Maggots!! 19:04 Sam, you couldn't catch him? 19:04 Sha-bam! 19:04 (Is Chris out of the infirmary? XD) 19:04 (Laggerz.) 19:04 (Chris just knows everything) 19:04 I'm sorry. :'( 19:04 IS GOD. 19:04 (Makes sense.) 19:04 Chris: Round two... *throws ball onto field* GO. 19:04 *** Lightning| has quit (*.net *.split) 19:04 It's fine, just tackle Lightning this time. 19:04 :| 19:04 (...) 19:04 (Oh god. :|) 19:04 WHOOPS. 19:04 (..) 19:04 * ScottCarmichael runs 19:04 er... hang on. 19:05 (FAIL!) 19:05 (Technical goof) 19:05 (Just wait.) 19:05 (He'll be back any sec.) 19:05 {Did Lightning just pass out on the field?! We could use that} 19:05 a temporary cover 19:05 *picks ball up* 19:05 (Okay. @Zach) 19:05 Brick: *puts on his Lightning costume* A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do...(loljk) 19:05 Lightie!! D: 19:05 Did Lightning just pass out?! 19:06 :s 19:06 :o 19:06 Hey, Brick can't compete! 19:06 Is this game just that waring out...? 19:06 *carries Lightning off the field* 19:06 Looks like it's up to me. :D 19:06 *** Lightning| has joined #dramatizing 19:06 The GREAT Dakota Milton. ;) 19:06 Or... not... 19:06 (Just wait a sec, guys :| 19:06 *pus him back on* 19:06 :| 19:06 puts* 19:06 (See? -.-) 19:06 (lawl.) 19:06 ... 19:06 Oh, he'd okay. 19:06 (wtf just happened? XD) 19:06 LETS GO 19:06 Chris: Round two... BEGIN. 19:06 :@ 19:06 * Lightning| charges towards the ball 19:06 *runs to ball* 19:06 (Just go go go, Maggot! @Lightning) 19:06 Go, sha-hottie! C'mon, get th' ball! 19:06 * DakotaMilton runs over to Sam and taps him on the shoulder. 19:06 *continues running* 19:06 Hey, does this look like a broken nail to you? 19:07 (Let's go RATS. D:<) 19:07 Sam, tackle Dakota! *runs* 19:07 I mean, it's only partially broken, right? 19:07 Talk to sha-fattie later! 19:07 Do you think this the best time. 19:07 Get in th' game! 19:07 I can't, she is a girl. D: 19:07 YES. <.< 19:07 *runs* 19:07 You can't tackle me. 19:07 I'm Dakota! 19:07 * Lightning| runs towards Scott. 19:07 Not really. O.o 19:07 Sam, just run around her, you gotta help! 19:07 Ooh. 19:07 * DawnStarr cheers for Scott and Sam in the field. 19:07 *runs past Lightning, towards the ball* 19:07 You have REALLY prety eyelashes. 19:07 * Sam|Chef runs around Dakota in circles. 19:07 * DakotaMilton takes out a curler. 19:07 (Isn't Lightning like twice Scott's size? xD) 19:07 I'm going to style them for you, k? :3 19:07 SAM, RUN! 19:07 *runs* 19:07 I AM 19:07 :o 19:07 Dakota...... 19:07 *confiscates Dakota's curler* 19:07 Wait!! You need more mascara!! D: 19:07 * Lightning| runs. 19:07 AWAY FROM DAKOTA! 19:08 * DakotaMilton runs after Sam. 19:08 WAKA WAKA WAKA 19:08 No electronic devices! 19:08 :@ 19:08 Dakota... :| 19:08 *runs* 19:08 * Lightning| grabs the ball. 19:08 LEAVE ME ALONE! 19:08 Lookin' for this? 19:08 Chris: Does anybody have the ball. :| 19:08 Chris: oh, kk. 19:08 *tackles Lightning* 19:08 WAKA WAKA 19:08 WAKA 19:08 * Lightning| throws the ball. 19:08 Dakota, catch! 19:08 :D 19:08 * DakotaMilton catches it. 19:08 :D 19:08 Yay! 19:08 SAM, CATCH THE BALL! 19:08 I got it! 19:08 * DakotaMilton pushes Sam over. 19:08 Now, run! 19:08 And kick th' ball! 19:08 Move it, fat stuff. :@ 19:08 SAM, TACKLE DAKOTA, NOW! :@ 19:08 * DakotaMilton kicks the ball. 19:08 * Sam|Chef falls 19:08 WE HAVE TO WIN! 19:08 Sam's sha-pushed over! 19:08 IM NOT DONE 19:08 *runs towards ball* 19:08 * Lightning| grabs the ball 19:08 Come on! 19:08 * Sam|Chef RUNS TOWARDS THE BALL. 19:08 RAWR 19:08 * Lightning| runs towards goal. 19:08 *me tackles Lightning 19:08 This ain't ovah! 19:08 Dakota! I need some sha-ssistance! 19:08 Get him Scott! D: 19:08 (lolfail. @Scott) 19:09 On it! 19:09 * ScottCarmichael takes ball 19:09 * DakotaMilton takes out her purse. 19:09 Get Sha-ginger~ 19:09 * DakotaMilton begins throwing makeup items at Sam. 19:09 20:08 * DakotaMilton pushes Sam over. 19:09 *runs towards goal* 19:09 (That makes me happy) 19:09 NO! 19:09 No! 19:09 D: 19:09 NOT LIPSTICK! 19:09 D: 19:09 * Lightning| gets in front of Scott 19:09 Kool-Aid Man: OH YEAH1 19:09 *runs around Lightning* 19:09 * DakotaMilton throws mascara at Scott. 19:09 (^I lold.) 19:09 C'mon, li'l girl. Afraid of th' Ligh'nin? 19:09 *runs* 19:09 * Lightning| kicks Scott in the balls. 19:09 :-O 19:09 Eee! 19:09 Go, Lighty!! 19:09 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:09 (.........) 19:09 *winces, yet continues running* 19:09 * Lightning| grabs the ball. 19:09 (>_>) 19:10 DAKOTA CATCH 19:10 (This episode is supposed to end in 5 minutes. Just sayin'. >.>) 19:10 * Lightning| throws. 19:10 (Dude, you can't do that Toad. :| ) 19:10 (SOMEONE SCORE) 19:10 (NOW.) 19:10 *RUNS TOWARDS DAKOTA* 19:10 * DakotaMilton catches the ball. 19:10 Chris: *Spanish announcer vote* THIS CHALLENGE IS LOCO. 19:10 (uh... that's not really godplaying, the challenge has been dragging on forever. XD) 19:10 (plus, people kick each other in the balls all the time in TD.) 19:10 (Scott was already past you. ._. 19:10 (i got in front of him.) 19:10 *runs towards Dakota* 19:10 (JUST SCORE SOMEONE) 19:10 (I also kick people in the balls) 19:10 Hey, Scott! 19:10 And he ran around him. .-> 19:10 :D 19:10 (I think Dakota scored.) 19:11 *runs* Hey Dakota, PAPARAZZI! 19:11 (If someone runs one more time, I'm going to slaughter Copper.) 19:11 * Sam|Chef is still on the ground 19:11 * DakotaMilton kicks the ball into Scott's face. 19:11 Make up. :'( 19:11 Where?!?!?! 19:11 O_O" 19:11 *takes ball* 19:11 (:O) 19:11 WHY!? 19:11 *runs back towards goal, kicking it* 19:11 (DAKOTA SCORED.... I THINK) 19:11 he leaves unscathed. 19:11 Chris: I grow weary of this challenge. hurry it up. >.> 19:11 he leaves unscathed in the face. 19:11 (It's 1-1 now. >.>) 19:11 Gooooo! D: 19:11 *kicks it in* YES! :D 19:11 (We never scored. :|) 19:12 (Now it is 1-1) 19:12 Chris: K ITS ALL TIED UP, SAM CRAPPED HIS PANTS, GO GO GO. round three... BEGIN. 19:12 A'ight. 19:12 Time to get it down! 19:12 * Lightning| grabs the ball and throws it at Dakota. 19:12 * Sam|Chef gets back up. 19:12 Catch it, sha-wty! 19:12 I HATE SPORTS 19:12 *me tackles Dakota* 19:12 :'( 19:12 * Sam|Chef ones around in more circles 19:12 SAM, IT'S YOUR TIME TO SHINE, GRAB THE BALL AND RUN! 19:12 Hey! 19:12 I'm a girl, you redheaded icecube. :@ 19:12 Chris: Scott just hit a girl. :o 19:12 WAKA WAKA WAKA 19:13 Chris: come on, Sam! Do it!... I'M PROUD OF YOU, SON! D: 19:13 Scott, that ain't cool, brother. 19:13 Icecube?!? 19:13 Why is... SAm making those noises. 19:13 :s 19:13 SON!? 19:13 * Lightning| runs towards Sam. 19:13 *continues running* 19:13 * Sam|Chef dodges Lightning 19:13 * DakotaMilton snaps fingers, causing the paparazzi to start taking pictures of Sam with the flash on. 19:13 Chris: loljk. Just felt like distracting you. 19:13 I am not letting my papa dow-- 19:13 :( 19:13 Haw, looks like Sam got hit by ligh'nin! 19:13 SAM, YOU CAN DO IT! 19:13 Oooooh. 19:13 Never mind. :'( 19:13 Ligh'nin' flash... photography? 19:13 *runs, and picks up the ball, kicking it* 19:13 I thought after all these years I had a father again. 19:13 :( 19:13 Chris: Nope. 19:13 * Lightning| runs towards Scott. 19:13 * DakotaMilton jumps in front of the ball and is hit in the chest. 19:13 Ow!! 19:13 Sam! Use that inner anger torwards chris to your victory! 19:13 (I read that as pornography. @Toad) 19:13 Aww, Dakota! 19:13 * DakotaMilton picks up the ball. 19:14 * DakotaMilton kicks it. 19:14 SAM, GRAB THE BAL! 19:14 (xDDD @Jax) 19:14 Chris: Dakota takes a ball in the boobs. 19:14 Whoo, go, Dako! 19:14 I can't stay anger at Chris, he is the closet thing to a father I ever had. :'( 19:14 Win it fo' th' sha-team! 19:14 (... until I took a football to the boobs. :|) 19:14 *catches ball in the kiwis* OWWW! D: 19:14 Hey! You don't know what it's like to be chesty. Nobody ELSE on this show has boobs. 19:14 Except Sam, of course. 19:14 :( 19:14 Except my sha-pectorals. 19:14 Chris: Except Sa- YES. 19:14 (But what do I know? I wasted an immunity idol. @Bigez) 19:14 * Sam|Chef lays down. D: 19:14 (>->. Thanks.) 19:14 *picks up ball* 19:14 I am dead inside. D: 19:14 * DakotaMilton runs towards Scott, flailing her arms. 19:14 (YOU JUST GOT HIT IN THE BALLS, HOW ARE YOU MAGICALLY OKAY? >.>) 19:14 Dakota, let's get 'em! 19:14 (THIS EPISODE WAS SUPPOSED TO END BY NOW, PLEASE SOMEONE SCORE.) 19:14 (IKR?) 19:15 * Lightning| grabs the ball. 19:15 *kicks ball* 19:15 * DakotaMilton catches it. 19:15 * Lightning| runs towards the goal. 19:15 (... -_-') 19:15 * DakotaMilton kicks the ball. 19:15 *runs* 19:15 (wtf just happened...) 19:15 (15 more minutes. :p @Bigez) 19:15 Chris: TIME OUT. 19:15 (lol. im confused.) 19:15 (How do they magically get the ball? :| ) 19:15 Chris: TIME OUT TIME OUT TIME OUT. 19:15 What 19:15 (HOW DO THREE DIFFERENT PEOPLE HAVE THE BALL? >.>) 19:15 (WHO HAS THE F**KING BALL?) 19:15 (YOU KICKED IT AND I CAUGHT IT.) 19:15 (HOW DO THREE DIFFERENT PEOPLE HAVE THE BALL? >.>) 19:15 (OH MY GOD.) 19:15 DON'T KNOW 19:15 Derp 19:15 (I had it first, Lightning wasn't near me. xD ) 19:15 * DakotaMilton continues throwing random makeup items at Sam. 19:15 JUST GO WITH DAKOTA HAVING IT 19:15 Chris: okay. Lightning, Scott, you're done. The final point must be scored by either Dakota or Sam, it's only those two playing. BEGIN. 19:15 LEAVE ME ALONE. 19:15 :o 19:16 Yay!! 19:16 (Oh god.) 19:16 All right. 19:16 * DakotaMilton picks up the ball. 19:16 Win it, 'kota! 19:16 :D 19:16 SAM, GO, HELP CHRIS, HE'S YOUR DADDY! GO! 19:16 For th' sha-team1 19:16 :( 19:16 Tubby. You better win. 19:16 *sits next to Dawn* That hurt. o_o 19:16 Chris: He's not my daughter. >.> 19:16 (xDDDD) 19:16 * DakotaMilton starts running with it. 19:16 * Sam|Chef runs towards Dakota. 19:16 RAWR 19:16 :@ 19:16 :o 19:16 D: 19:16 Sorry... -pats scott on the back- 19:16 :( 19:16 I'm sorry. 19:16 No, it's okay. 19:16 I understand. 19:16 I can't, she is a girl :'( 19:16 Thanks Dawn. :( *winks at camera* 19:16 You need to win and all. 19:16 (I wanna see Dakota pull out pepper spray on Sam) 19:16 But you have REALLY chapped lips. 19:16 Really? 19:17 * DakotaMilton takes out chapstick. 19:17 O.O 19:17 AHHHH 19:17 * DakotaMilton starts applying it on Sam. 19:17 There. :3 19:17 SAM, JUST KICK THE BALL INTO THE GOAL, AND WIN IT FOR US! D:< 19:17 NO 19:17 Sam. I will punch you. >->. 19:17 Wow, you look better already. ;) 19:17 DAKOTA, KICK TH' SHA-BALL! 19:17 What. 19:17 Chris:... SOMEBODY WIN IT ALREADY. 19:17 * DakotaMilton kicks the ball. 19:17 * Sam|Chef runs around in circles 19:17 WAKA WAKA WAKA WAKA 19:17 D: 19:17 (DAFUQ DOES THAT MEAN. >.>) 19:17 * DakotaMilton kicks the ball into the net because Sam is not doing anything to defend it and I feel like this needs to end. Sorry. 19:17 * DawnStarr is hit by the ball in the face and it lands back at Dakota's feet. 19:17 JUST KICK THE BALL :| 19:17 ... y... w... 19:17 (WTF Sam?) 19:17 that. 19:17 I don't even... 19:17 Okay. 19:17 (WE WON.) 19:18 * Lightning| runs up to Dakota. 19:18 OKAY. 19:18 Chris: ... *sigh* Maggots win. 19:18 You don't know how sha-proud I am of you, girl. 19:18 EPISODE WAS INSANE 19:18 :( 19:18 Chris: Rats, it's time to VOTE. 19:18 You won the sha-challenge. 19:18 .. 19:18 Sam. 19:18 :( 19:18 Bout time. 19:18 >.> 19:18 * DawnStarr looks sad. 19:18 I'm going to punch you >_> 19:18 I AM SORRY 19:18 (That...was the MOST disorganized challenge EVER!) 19:18 (Episode name: Ball-Hogs) 19:18 YOU LOST TO A FRUIT BOOYT. 19:18 Huh huh. :s 19:18 (I didn't actually mind that challenge.) 19:18 Come on guys. 19:18 (It's called Friday Night Fights. @Copper) 19:18 (Honestly.) 19:19 It is all in the spirit of fun. ;s 19:19 *:s 19:19 (it sucks when your first and have nothing to do. XD) 19:19 Chris: Jo, Scott, Dawn, I need your votes. :) 19:19 (And honestly, you guys can't get mad at Sam for not winning; he's not very athletic and neither is Dakota. XD) 19:19 (No Sam? :| @Nalyd) 19:19 (Why was Sam not doing anything and just Pacm-maning all over the place?) 19:19 (already voted.) 19:19 (*Pac-maning) 19:20 (I was laughing so hard IRL at the "WAKA WAKA WAKA" cause I read it in Sam's voice) 19:20 (Just cause the challenge went on for long doesn't make it bad. xD) 19:20 (I'd be shocked if Sam goes. TBH) 19:20 (SCOTT NEEDS TO VOTE) 19:20 (half the IRL challenges are like that.) 19:20 Chris: Alright, the votes have been tallied. 19:21 (This was like Million Dollar Babies. ._. xD) 19:21 wouldn't be shocked at Sam or Scott or I going home. 19:21 Chris: But before I hand out marshmallows... I HAVE AN EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT! 19:21 ._. 19:21 What now!? :| 19:21 Mmm? 19:21 (Watch it be Jo) 19:21 What Chris? 19:21 Chris: The immunity idol... has been played! 19:21 :D 19:21 O.O 19:21 :o 19:21 .... 19:21 _o 19:21 :$ 19:21 Chris: Sam had it all along! :D That lovable scamp. 19:21 O_O 19:21 (I was beginning to think Nalyd had it. >~>) 19:21 (I KNEW I!!!!!!) 19:21 That's still in play? I thought some idiot threw it away. 19:21 (O_O) 19:21 :3 19:21 Sha-please. 19:21 (WHAT?!) 19:21 Ooh. >_> 19:21 (obvious. xD) 19:22 Chris: BUT HE WASTED IT CAUSE HE ONLY GOT ONE VOTE. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 19:22 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- 19:22 (trolololololololol) 19:22 (trololoooooooo) 19:22 (trolololololololol) 19:22 Trololololol 19:22 (hahahaha) 19:22 Chris: Here's your marshmallow, you epic failure of a human. 19:22 (hahahaha) 19:22 :s 19:22 (hahahaha, ha ha) 19:22 :s 19:22 * DawnStarr sighs 19:22 (SO THAT'S WHY SAM FAILED IN THE CHALENGE, CAUSE HE KNEW HE WOULLD BE SAFE!) 19:22 * DawnStarr gets up. 19:22 It's me, isn't it? 19:22 (DAWN, SIT DOWN. >.>) 19:22 (no..he failed because he was in character. :| @TDN) 19:22 Chris: I also have a marshmallow for Scott! 19:22 9xDDD) 19:22 (BITCH, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN. -_-) 19:22 AWESOME! :D 19:22 ... 19:22 What? 19:23 Chris: Jo, Dawn, one of you is going home tonight. 19:23 *** WebkinzMania has joined #dramatizing 19:23 I won. 19:23 Wtf. 19:23 :s 19:23 I won for the team. 19:23 This is .. 19:23 BLASPHEMY. 19:23 Sparta? 19:23 ALL OF YOU SHOULD GO HOME. 19:23 * DawnStarr sits down. 19:23 YOU ALL LOST. 19:23 Chris: The toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to.......... 19:23 >->. 19:23 :s 19:23 I scored a point in the third challenge. >_> 19:23 * DawnStarr sighs 19:23 DDD: 19:23 But this dodo lost for you. 19:23 Chris: Dawn. 19:23 I'm sorry... 19:23 (WE'RE ON A SHORT SCHEDULE, HURRY THIS UP. :'() 19:23 * DawnStarr ducks 19:23 (O_O aw) 19:23 * DawnStarr cries a little 19:23 (Ah. So we unrevel the votes.) 19:24 It's okay Dawn. 19:24 You'll be with my spirit. 19:24 Chris: K, Dawn, time to go, bye bye. 19:24 -- END OF EPISODE 8 -- F F